For security and other reasons there is a need to enable/disable the functions of integrated circuits in the field. Present methods require physical contact to the integrated circuit chip or employ software means, both of which are relatively easy to prevent or detect. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.